


Совсем ребенок

by EnokiHatake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, они влюблены, рождество и боль, я их люблю и ненавижу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnokiHatake/pseuds/EnokiHatake
Summary: Стив Джонс трижды жалеет, что не может коснуться.
Relationships: USSR/2p!America
Kudos: 7





	Совсем ребенок

— Ты скучный, — первое, что слышит Стив, возвращаясь в свою квартиру (отличное приветствие, что уж сказать), а затем по спине бегут привычные мурашки. Нет, не от страха, просто от привидений априори должно нести мертвечиной и замогильным холодом. Хотя, черт его знает, тут же страна умерла, разорвалась на части, а не в человека детонатор запихали.

— Ну так вали отсюда, кто мешает? — уже привычно огрызается Джонс: он устал, он пробыл сегодня кучу времени со своим двойником — Альфредом — и желает упасть на диван и смотреть какое-нибудь дурацкое шоу, в идеале — попивая сок. Точно не мерзнуть от присутствия призрака рядом с собой.

— Да завались, я хочу ещё увидеть, как капитализм рухнет.

— А нормальный Америка тебе не по нраву? — мужчина наконец добирается до гостевой комнаты, расслабленно плюхаясь, и косит темно-багровым взглядом в сторону своего уже частого собеседника. Тот лишь пфыркает, паря в воздухе и скрестив руки на груди.

— Нормальный — это кричащий о своем героизме? После всего, что вы сделали? Не смеши меня, он забавный, но слишком шумный и… Детский.

— Зато привидений боится до визга, развлекся бы. Малыш, — последнее слово выходит с издевкой, и он чувствует зависшее в воздухе мрачное напряжение. Буквально на пару секунд. Пока в ответ не вылетает такое же насмешливое:

— Ты в первую встречу не лучше был, старикашка.

И вот так всегда. Ах, да Стив Джонс, воплощение анархии и полная противоположность, как и все ему подобные, своего оригинала, последнюю неделю терпит у себя дома ни что иное, как проклятие — воплощение СССР, а может, и вообще всего коммунизма в целом — Влада Брагинского. Который смотрит сейчас на него, повиснув в воздухе вверх ногами и гадко улыбается — знает, что в этой словесной схватке победил: Америка, завидев его, первый раз уж очень громко закричал, вызвав сперва хохот, а потом самодовольную ухмылку у интернационала.

— И вообще, повторюсь, ты — скучный, — спустя несколько минут молчания, когда Джонс успел уже включить новости, посмеиваясь над исказившимся лицом призрака: там вещали о приватизации, иностранцах на советских фабриках и путчах. — Неужели ничего более интересного нет?

— О, поверь, нет ничего более интересного, чем видеть, как ты обижаешься, — Америка тянет, лениво и ядовито, — и получает в лоб первой схваченной с полки книгой. — Ай, больно же!

А, точно, он забыл: СССР стал не просто привидением, а чертовым полтергейстом, который свободно хватал вещи и в то же время со смехом пропускал сквозь себя всякие удары — попыток их нанести в первое время было очень много. Сейчас, под конец недели, когда не то, что сверхдержавы — весь мир вымотался и готов отдыхать на выходных, не было сил замахнуться. Желание было, но Джонс понимал, что в конце концов все обернётся провалом.

— Не помрешь, — недовольно фыркает призрак и растворяется в стене. За ней вроде кухня. Ну и отлично.

— Когда перестанешь обижаться, притащи мне поесть, хоть что-то полезное в своей жизни сделаешь!

Тут Стив несколько лукавил, но не мог не: статус победителя в долгой и изнурительной битве не позволял. Все помнят про водородные бомбы и атомную теорию, все знают о советских космонавтах, все, особенно во время Второй Мировой, оценили военную мощь, телефоны, поголовная грамотность, феминизм, который так сейчас популярен, — все это могут вспомнить люди. Страны же — совсем другое.

До сих пор, если попытаться понять, с чего все началось, они начинают бледнеть и отводить глаза в сторону. Ужасный лик революции, её жупел, её скелет носился тогда над Российской империей, заставлял вставать народ и идти против устоев, морозил кожу. От одного только взгляда в пустые глазницы ее черепа становилось тошно и страшно, и никто не смел подступить тогда к границе. Тогда же появился и ее ребенок, и ее создатель, и ее помощник одновременно — Ульянов, мальчишка, по меркам времени, хаос и власть — по своей сути. Страшные года, время, когда Европа, нет, все, от самых юных до стариков, боялись того, что выйдет из этого бурлящего котла, полного крови, выстрелов и новых идей.

В 1922 году на собрание стран явилось исчадие того ада — Влад Брагинский. Он пришёл без республик, за ним ещё не было мощи и сплоченного народа, но уже тогда, с первым взглядом поистине огромных, ярко-красных, как коммунистический флаг, глаз, все поежились и поспешили принести ещё один стул. Шутка ли — столько времени не появляться на сборах. Тогда даже темные двойники недовольно перешептывались; только перешептывались — на другое не хватало.  
Перед ними, с гордой осанкой уже не аристократа, не царя, а свободного человека, сидел высокий — одного роста с Бервальдом, — родившийся буквально несколько дней назад юноша со странным, пристальным и задумчивым взглядом, в новеньком мундире, обтянувшем тощее от народного голода тело, с лохматыми, на вид — жесткими и старыми волосами. Сидел и слушал так внимательно, что не выходило не запинаться при чтении отчета. Нервничали даже умудренные долгими годами жизни и в целом хладнокровные азиаты.

Когда взгляд Союза переметнулся на двойника Америки, стоящего поодаль, казалось, мир дрогнул: Альфред Джонс был удержан на месте только из-за привычки, въевшейся в мозг, подчиняться взволнованным приказам своего опекуна, — иначе бы сорвался и не известно на кого бы кинулся, пытаясь прервать зрительный контакт.

_Мы свой, мы новый мир построим. Кто был ничем — тот станет всем._

_Если отменить деньги, рекламу, масс-медиа, выборы, частный транспорт, школы, сигареты, кока-колу и кучу других очевидно ненужных и вредных вещей, у людей неожиданно окажется масса свободного времени._

— Чертовы анархисты… — тихо тогда шепнул Турция, вызвав снисходительный смешок от Франции, люди которого считали себя и страной, и анархией. «Что-то будет» — подумал про себя Германия, чувствуя, как к нему жмется Италия. Ближе, неосознанно.

Но ничего не было.  
Стив Джонс коротко усмехнулся и отвел взгляд, интернационал обратил все свое внимание на очередного выступающего. Мир почувствовал неимоверное облегчение.

— Хэй, лови! — в лицо летит пакет сока, грозчщийся разорваться и забрызгать содержимым всю комнату, и Америка, поймав его на чистых инстинктах, возводит взгляд к потолку, приложив руку к груди. Рядом раздается все такой же обиженный, но в то же время насмешливый смешок, и, сделав кульбит в воздухе («Ребенок» — закатывает глаза Джонс, открывая и вставляя трубочку, делая глоток), СССР приземляется рядом на диван. Руки скрещены на груди, и он с иронией наблюдает, как перелистываются каналы на ненавистном экране, как там и тут разговаривают лишь о его падении и смерти коммунизма. И когда Стив доходит до какого-то странного шоу, которого никогда не видел и не увидит более, вырывает пульт из пальцев.

— Остановимся, пожалуй.

Там показывают специфичный мультфильм-комикс, очередная пропаганда гомосексуальности, а может, и просто ирония, но выходит забавно. Америка даже улыбается — до того момента, как слышит тихий и неожиданно весёлый смех Влада. Вот от кого не ожидается понимание подобного юмора, так от него.

— Подобное ведь запрещено у тебя? — против воли вырывается, и очередной смешок выходит гораздо громче:

— Ещё скажи, что у меня не было фей и секса в общем.

Стив какое-то время изумленно пялится в экран, где двое здоровых и ухоженных культуристов уходят прочь в обнимку от разочарованной женщины, а затем так же ошарашено моргает. Ого. Вот значит как.

***

— Свали нахрен, что тебе вообще в голову взбрело, раз ты решил появиться где-то ещё, кроме моей квартиры?!

— О-о-о, так ты все же хочешь, чтобы я туда вернулся, а? — слащавым голосом тянет полтергейст, рассмеявшись и взмыв в воздух, поймав пролетевшую насквозь брошюру, кидая обратно. Вообще в последнее время подобрел и сдурел одновременно — кто ж на людях (ладно, пока в зале собрания никого нет, но все же) появляться будет?

— Да заткнись и спрячься уже, — чуть ли не рычит Джонс, присаживаясь на свое излюбленное место в дальнем углу. — Скройся уже, идиот! — Что ж, видимо, он всю жизнь подсознательно ждал такого шоу, раз то и дело садился туда, в темноту.

Брагинский посмеивается над его раздраженностью, выглядывая наполовину под столом, а затем заинтересованным взглядом обводит ряд ботинок. О, нет. Он же не будет этого делать? Джонс даже заранее прикладывает руку к лицу, зная — будет. И вот уже осторожно, чтоб не прерывать пафосные речи, связываются в тугие узлы шнурки, дело не обходит даже бывших республик, на которые СССР смотрел не с едва ли большей яростью, чем на капиталистов.

— Почтим же память этой молодой страны и признаем ее заслуги минутой молчания, — произносит чересчур пафосно организатор собрания — Людвиг, а рядом с ним — его брат, Гилберт, не сумевший сдержать широкую ухмылку. Хоть бы попытался для приличия — Стив кладет голову на ладонь, отвернувшись: ему не хочется видеть всю эту наигранную недоскорбь, они не встают ведь даже…

— Да задолбали называть меня мелким, придумайте уже оскорбление пооригинальнее, — раздается наигранно расслабленные голос, слышится два визга сразу: Оливера, неуклюже упавшего на пол первым, и Альфреда, утянувшего за собой Канаду и Францию, то ли взаправду таких спокойных в чрезвычайные ситуации, то ли тормознутых. Романо грозится сейчас же врезать «этому гребанному трупу», СР-ские смотрят со страхом, даже не пытаясь отползти, Финляндия пытается дотянуться до своей винтовки, оставшейся висеть на стуле… Джонс не выдерживает и заливисто хохочет: не каждый день такое увидишь — и ведь никто с укоризной не смотрит, у многих устаканилось (в том числе и у самих двойников), что все, что приходит из их измерения по меньшей мере глуповато, по большей — безумно, и абсолютно всегда жестоко.

А потом, попытавшись встать, падает и сам, больно ударившись подбородком о пол, злобно и как-то оскорбленно взглянув на Влада — тот лишь разводит руками, послав ему, пока все в суматохе пытаются освободиться от последствий детской шалости, воздушный поцелуй и растворившись в ближайшей стене.

Шалость… Удалась? Брагинский уже ждёт его в машине такси, безмолвно поражаясь выдержке таксиста, изгибая бровь высокой дугой всякий раз, когда тот косится в сторону мерцающего призрака, и посмеиваясь над попытками ударить. Кулак Стива всякий раз проходит насквозь, и он жалеет, что не выходит треснуть по этому зарававшемуся семидесятилетнему мальчишке. Только отводит всякий раз глаза, заметив на себе чересчур лучистый для мертвеца взгляд.

***

В США идёт снег. Уильямс зовет уже который день сходить покататься на лыжах, но Стиву слишком лениво вставать с кровати. Тем более, что его приобретенный «питомец», хоть и с ворчанием, но приносил еду и периодически даже отпирал дверь для курьеров, полностью игнорируя испуганные крики и забирая безо всяких денег заказы.

— Ты достал. О тебе уже все шепчутся, как о колдуне-сатанисте! — сгружая очередную порцию вегетарианской еды на кровать, недовольно заявляет СССР, упирая руки в бока и нависая над сонным Америкой, который лениво берет в руку вилку и принимается за салат. Смотрит при этом снизу вверх он чрезвычайно иронично, вызывая лишь обреченный вздох.

— Приберись. Вынеси мусор. Скинь его, если так хочется, в окно, но с милиционерами сам разбираться будешь тогда. Сходи за нормальными, — Влад с нажимом выделяет это слово, — продуктами.

И Стив вроде все делает именно так, как и сказали: поднимается, не сказав ни слова, прибирается, выходит прочь, не сказав ни слова насторожившемуся интернационалу и возвращается… С бабой. По-другому назвать ее не выходит: высоченная, полуголая, хоть вроде и в одежде, забитая чёрными татуировками и держащая во рту обслюнявленную паленую сигарету.

— Сука, — только и выдаёт на русском Брагинский, и это неизвестно кому: испуганной дамочке, вылетевшей за пару секунд прочь, или обнаглевшему Джонсу, который ухмыляется и смотрит совершенно нечитаемым, непонятным взглядом в прищур интернационала. — В следующий раз сначала скажи мне уйти, а потом води. Этих.

— Да будто ты уйдешь, — скалится Америка, а спустя один миг глазами смотрит в пустоту перед собой. — Что?

Брагинского не оказывается в квартире вообще, и Стив смачно выругивается перед тем, как завалиться на кровать, уставившись в потолок и хмыкая. Обиделся. Снова. Говорили же, ребенок как есть.

***

Америка ташится по заснеженному Нью-Йорку, пряча свой теплолюбивый нос поглубже в воротник куртки и злобно ворчит на сложившуюся ситуацию: он сам не понимает, зачем должен тащиться в такое нелюбимое время года, чтобы найти слишком чувствительного полтергейста и вернуть вообще в чужой для него дом, однако идёт, замечая, как с наступлением раннего утра редеют люди на улицах. Все же самое пустое время в таких городах — три-четыре утра, когда все пытаются выкроить для себя пару часов для сна, а над землей ещё не загорелся рассвет.

Призрак СССР находится относительно… О-о-очень относительно быстро. Стоит, запрокинув голову наверх и смотрит на рождественскую елку завороженным взглядом; ему легко миновать все ограждения и просто встать рядом, вдохнув аромат хвои, который, к сожалению, ему не дано почувствовать. Не сейчас тоже.

— Хватит нарушать правила, — тихо говорят Стиву, когда он приближается и встает рядом. А затем к нему поворачивают расслабленное и немного обреченное лицо. — Тем более, ты мерзнешь, — призрачные пальцы безо всякой мягкости движений затягивают шарф на шее потуже, и Стив вновь жалеет, что не может даже на мгновение почувствовать это как прикосновение.

— Хватит вести себя, как ребенок, — привычно огрызается Америка, хоть и краснеет от специфичного проявления заботы. — Будто никогда не видел, стоишь тут и пялишься.

— Я правда не видел. — Стив смотрит недоверчиво. — Это языческий праздник, его нельзя было отмечать.

Джонс не знает, как на такое можно ответить, не знает, как понимать эту ровную интонацию, а потому продолжает в прежнем ключе:

— Ну так вали в загробный мир, там сможешь увидеть все и сразу. И сколько хочешь.

Интернационал смотрит больше насмешливо, но улыбка на его губах дрожит. Америка замирает, переводит взгляд на елку, понимая, что, да, в этом году она особенно прекрасна.

— Я не смогу уйти, пока будут те, кто пожелает меня возродить. Так как-то.

Голос, обиженный на мир, обиженный на народ, который должен ему помогать и поддерживать, который должен был отпустить, когда надо, а не привязать к земле. Стив опускает взгляд, невольно улыбаясь, качает головой от подобного, жалеет, вновь, что не может прикоснуться — потрепать по плечу, поддержать касанием к спине, руке, на объятия вряд ли выйдет решиться. А затем, отойдя и вновь перемахнув через забор, взмахивает рукой, зовя за собой.

— Пошли.

— Куда? — Влад смотрит растерянно и непонимающе. Совсем дурак.

— Домой. Я тебе это чёртово шоу включу. Все лучше, чем здесь стоять и бессмысленно залипать.

Брагинский отмирает спустя несколько мгновений, со смехом, пусть и немного подозрительной улыбкой подлетая ближе и все же закидывает немного снега за ворот Джонса. А потом уворачивается в воздухе от снежков, позабыв, что они и без того пройдут насквозь.

— Пошли.


End file.
